Desire For Comfort
by K.I.T.T. RIDER
Summary: Shortly after Haruto is admitted to the Infirmiry, Kaito is freaked out beyond belief. Then he runs into Droite... A gift for thewingeddragonofra! Thanks for inspiring me!


KR: Pssh, I've got to keep away from my mom's books...

Kaito: I'm gonna kill you...

KR: Haha, just try. (grins evily) Anywho, Hee hee. My first actual lemon! Yay! Should I really be saying that...? I don't own ZEXAL!

* * *

Kaito was seriously starting to freak out. As he stared at the wall in his room, his heart raced. Was Haruto going to be all right? Damn V to hell and back for hurting Haruto. Damn him.

Kaito shifted his eyes over to his deck sitting on the mahogany desk across from him. The top card was flipped over. Galaxy-Eyes. What a beautiful dragon it was. And powerful. In the light coming from the lamp on the desk, the dragon glowed, baring its furious fangs.

He stood from his bed, his coat sliding back to its original position. He just stood there, heart and mind racing. His nerves were really getting to him. Maybe he should go hunt Numbers...? Yeah, that way he could blow off some steam.

Walking toward the door, Kaito picked up his deck and opened the door. As he walked out, Droite appeared around the corner. She had that cold look on her face. As always. Although, that look she was giving him kind of freaked him out.

"What're you doing around here?" he asked her. She blinked a few times, as if not realising he was there.

"Um, I don't know..." she answered, looking away. Kaito gave her a confused look before walking down the hall.

"Matte! (Wait!)" Droite called after him. He stopped and turned around.

"What?" he asked her. She came up to him, blushing. Wait. Blushing? She was BLUSHING?

"Um..." She looked down, her bangs hiding her eyes.

"I don't have all night!" He said, turning away, but was forced to stop when she grabbed his arm.

"Let me... comfort you..." she said quietly, looking away. Kaito narrowed his eyes.

"What do you me-" He was interrupted when Droite pushed him against the wall and planted her lips on his. He gasped as he felt her soft lips on his. She broke away, and all he could do was stare at her in shock.

"I'll take care of you, alright?" she asked him softly, her eyes glowing.

Well... "Um..." He really couldn't think straight at the moment, and that statement became more true as Droite kissed him again. Even more as her tongue pried his lips open. Her tongue slid around his mouth, exploring him. As she broke away to breathe, she had lust filled eyes.

This was an uncomfortable situation. Kaito shook his head and tried to push Droite away, but she pushed her hips hard against his. He gasped, eyes going wide. Then she kissed him gently and grabbed his hand, pulling him toward his room. As he realised what she was thinking, he winced and shut his eyes. Well... he couldn't do anything, so he just let himself get dragged into his room.

Droite kissed him as soon as the door closed. Her tongue, once again, shot into his mouth. This time, he let the pleasure take him in and pushed at her tongue with his own. She gladly pulled back, leading him into her wet cavern. He couldn't help but moan lowly as her taste hit his tase buds. Mmmm, mint. Sooo good...

She pulled back just long enough to catch her breath. Then she pulled him against her and kissed him. She pulled him over to the bed and pushed him down onto it. He gasped and looked up at her with wide eyes.

"D-droite..." Kaito said, blushing slightly. Droite merely shook her head as she parted his jacket and tugged it off him, leaving him in his grey jumper and pants.

"How do you take this off?" She asked him. glaring at him slightly. He looked surprised, but pointed to the back of his neck. Straddling him, she gripped the zipper and violently pulled it down, then slid that off him as well.

She shrugged out of her jacket and kissed him deeply, penetrating him. He moaned lowly, placing his hand on the back of her neck to deepen the kiss. But then her hands travled downward, heading toward the waistband of his pants. He gasped and pulled away, looking at her with shocked eyes.

"What are you-" He was shushed by Droite, who slid her hand down his stomach, then touched the waistband of his pants.

Then her hand went into his boxers.

Kaito kicked his head back and moaned as Droite touched his erection. She smirked slightly and cupped her hand around him. Oh, god... her hand was so soft. It felt _great_.

Droite pulled back and slid her blouse over her head, revealing her blue lace bra. Then she went back to pleasuring him, this time sliding his pants and boxers down his legs and tossing them to the side. His erection lay on his stomach, hard and warm.

She gently wrapped both hands around his shaft and slowly slid them up and down. He gasped, letting his head fall back and moaning. She moved her hands faster, and he involuntarily thrusted his hips up.

"Droite..." Kaito moaned, shutting his eyes. The pleasure that flowed through him was unmeasurable at the moment.

Droite smirked as she got an idea. She leaned forward and kissed his neck, then moved downwards. Down his shoulder, his collarbone, then his chest. As she kissed a path down his stomach, she stopped moving her hands. He grunted and breathed out slowly. Then he realised where her mouth was and gasped. Droite looked up at him as she kissed his lower abdomen, smiling against his skin.

She then took his erection into her mouth.

Kaito moaned loudly, kicking his head back against the pillows. Droite's mouth was so warm...it felt so good, he nearly came. He didn't bother looking to see what she was doing. He could feel it; her mouth sliding up and down his shaft slowly, her tongue swirling around the tip. She then pulled back and took off her skirt, now leaving her in a blue lace bra and panties.

She took him back into her mouth, suckling gently as she got to the tip. He cried out and fisted the sheets, arching his back slightly. She would have smiled, but her mouth was currently occupied.

Droite pulled back again, smiling down at Kaito as he fought to catch his breath. She reached up to the clasp that held the bra together at the front and undid it. His eyes went wide as he looked at her. She tossed her bra to the side and planted her hands on his shoulders. Then she took one of his hands and placed it on her sternum. He gasped and looked at her with wide eyes. She giggled softly and moved his hand to one of her breats. The creamy swell filled his palm, and he squeezed his hand slightly. She smiled, feeling, for the first time in her miserable life, happiness.

"You doing okay?" Droite asked Kaito softly. He let his hand fall to the side and nodded. She shifted her legs and slid her last remaining piece of clothing off. She straddled his hips, her thighs open over his erection.

"We don't have to do this," he said, looking down between their bodies. She shook her head and slid him into her core. She cried out as she took him all in, the pain fresh and hurtful as her body struggled to get accustomed to him.

"I'm fine... I'm fine..." She groaned out, keeping herself from moving. He was a tremendous presence in her body, stretching her until she might tear.

"You sure?" Kaito asked, looking up at her. He wasn't too sure about Droite, who looked like she was going to burst into tears at any moment.

"...Yes..." She whispered, closing her eyes tightly. Her body was starting to feel fine now; the pain had started to fade and she felt comfortable with him inside her.

Then she started with a slow rhythm, lifting her hips, then pushing them down. The friction was amazing, and she moaned. She planted her hands on his shoulders, continuing with the rhythm.

"Kaito..." Droite moaned, moving her hips faster. The pain was now gone, and she was enjoying it, moaning along with Kaito. He groaned out her name and rose his hips to meet hers.

"Droite... I... ah..." He really couldn't talk. His mind was a jumble, especially as his pleasure suddenly started to rise immensly. He was perilously orgasm and far, far away from sanity.

He kicked his head back and his mouth fell open in pleasure. Droite hung her head, eyes shut tightly and mouth open. She breathed in short sucks of air, panting as she came closer to orgasm. She suddenly felt Kaito seize up and moan loudly, his erection kicking inside her and filling her with a warm liquid. His orgasm sent her off the edge, her core pulling on him greedily.

When it was all over, she collapsed on top of him. She lay her head on his shoulder, vision fuzzy, breathing hard. He hugged her and flipped them so that they lay on their sides. Pulling the covers over both of them, he gathered her in his arms.

"Arigatou..." he said quietly, kissing her forehead. She sighed deeply before closing her eyes. He did the same and they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

KR: Holy crap. What did I-

Rev: Shut the front door. This is CREEPY...

KR: Uh, review? ^~^'


End file.
